


Jaded Manor

by Blazikendude



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harems, Mansion Fic, Pokephilia, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy with a rich, scientist father lives his daily life in a mansion with all of his Pokémon. Seems normal enough, except for the fact that they all have a thing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaded Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Did you miss me? I doubt it. I've been dealing with school, life, and writing my original story, WyrmWeaver. One-shots will be done, but once in a while. I'll be focusing mainly on this story alone. Hope you guys enjoy!

There was a company nestled deep within a city in the Hoenn region. The owner from that company had started from a region that not many people knew about, but it was heavily influenced by the sun and moon. They were known as the Jade Eclipse Incorporation and were known at their region for their mega evolution studies. One of their prized experiments was a Mewtwo they endowed the power of Mega Evolution at will. However, it came with the price of a lot of energy. Her name was Rayna. Yes, her was right. Rayna was genetically altered to have a gender as well as a more docile personality compared to the previous incarnations of said Pokémon. She dawned a red cloak with a Mega Evolution symbol on it. Some of the scientists at Jade Corp speculated how she got it, but dared not to come near it for Rayna thought it was very dear to her. 3 months had passed and she was taught everything she needed to know in order to go out into the world and find her purpose.

Little did they know she already found it.

During her excursions, she came across a dark skinned boy wearing a blue hat and hoodie with odd symbols on them. He was conversing with his Pokémon about something along the lines of exploring the region again and revisiting his cousin in Sinnoh. What really caught her attention was when he said he was looking for a new Pokémon. She decided to surprise him with a...Psychic wedgie? His team ended up laughing a storm at this action before realizing she was a very powerful Pokémon. The boy, on the other hand, was very confused. Once he noticed the situation, he stared in awe at the creature before him. She felt flattered that her species was revered as such a powerful force. They exchanged greetings, chatted a bit and the big question was asked.

"Would you like to come with us?"

She couldn't be happier. She found someone to talk to as well as travel with! They'd probably go on adventures and meet alot of people!

Well, the people part was right, but working part time at a pokemart doesn't count as an adventure to Rayna.

The boy's name was Jay. He was the son of a scientist that used to work at Silph co before making his own business. He studied the coloration and pigments in Pokémon. This didn't interest Jay much, but he couldn't be happier with the Pokémon that his father brought home over the years to study with. One of them was a Froakie named Venima, who later inevitably evolved into a Greninja throughout the years. She was colored dark orange where she would be blue and dark purple where she would be tan. Another of his Pokémon was his Zoroark Quinora. She was colored orange instead of red. Finally, there was a red and black Riolu named Occawa. She kept to herself most of the time, but never missed a chance to show affection to Jay. They all lived inside a mansion, where they all went about their lives together as one happy family.

Of course, not everyone considered Jay as family and thought of him as more...

It was a Sunday. Jay was sleeping in his bed, as peaceful as he could possibly be. That wouldn't last due to Quinora and her usual antics. She loved sneaking into his room and cuddling up with him in bed. Today was no different. She stealthily slid under the sheets and wrapped her furry arms around him. He groaned a bit, but remained asleep. She couldn't help but look at his face.

"Hmmm, he looks so adorable. I can't believe I actually disliked him as a Zorua. He was so nice and I just stomped on his kindness. Thank Arceus for us meeting..." She thought to herself. She gasped when she heard him whimper. He had a flustered look on his face. She grew concerned instantly. What could it have been?

"R-Rayna, not there..." He uttered. Quinora frowned. She knew what it was he was dreaming, but couldn't help but feel jealous. Out of instinct, she woke him up with a kiss. He hadn't woken up yet, but returned it nonetheless. A few minutes passed and they were still in lip lock. His eyes slowly opened and he flashed bright red. He pulled back out of embarrassment. He had just made out with his Zoroark, thinking he was doing it with his Mewtwo.

"Q-Quin! W-Why must you come into m-my room every m-morning?" He asked sheepishly. She responded by pinning him to the bed, her face inches away from his. She could see it, the fear and excitement in his eyes.

"I can't help it. I love seeing that adorable face of yours everyday! It just brightens this dark type's mood so easily. Did you enjoy the kiss, though?" She asked with an innocent, yet mischievous tone. He looked away from her momentarily and stared at the ceiling.

"It was...good." He confessed. Quinora frowned deeply.

"Oh, good huh? I bet Rayna would be a better kisser, huh?" She said with venom in her voice. She towered over him as a dark light enveloped her. She emerged a few seconds later, under the guise of a Mewtwo.

"Quinora, don't be like this. I love all of you. There's no need to be jealous." He said.

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind me asking if you ever thought of going out with any of us?" She asked. Jay couldn't help but blush a little at her question.

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't be against it, but there's so many things going against me. Like my father. I don't know how he'd react. Not only that, but there's you girls I have to worry about. If I dated you, there's no doubt that the others would try and tear me apart our of jealousy."

"Hmph. You say that, but there's obviously something else you're not telling me..." She stated.

"You're right. You see, I don't know how a date would work with the rest of the team here. Sure, the mansion is big, but I really don't want one of the girls coming in while I'm kissing or something. Plus, I don't know how it would end, either." He explained with concern. Quinora leaned in and hugged him.

"Don't worry. We won't do anything to you that you wouldn't like. Trust me, we've all seen your Web history." She jeered. He laughed nervously at her last remark.

"I really need to hide my laptop from you girls..." He thought aloud. His Zoroark decided to transform back to her original form and leave him to his thoughts. As she left the room, she saw Occawa walking down the hall, looking miserable.

"Good morning, Occawa. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I feel like crap. I just want to evolve into a Lucario already, but I can't without happiness." She said.

"Well, why aren't you happy?"

"Because I live in a mansion with a trainer that doesn't love me..." Quinora's eyes widened.

"What?! What in the world made you think that?"

"He doesn't spend as much time with me as he does with all of you. I know all you girls would love to just jump his bones and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind it. Me? He thinks of me as a little sister! All because of me not being evolved like the rest of you." She confessed with anger.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'd love to be with you, even if you're a Riolu."

"That's considered Pedophilia, Quin."

"Who put that lie in your head?"

"Venima put that FACT in my head. It's against Hoenn law to mate with a baby Pokémon."

"Ok, but isn't it against the law to screw your Pokémon?" Occawa shook her head.

"Nope. Apparently, a court case was filed by a young man and his Mienshao. Ever since then, Hoenn allows it, but there are A LOT of people against it. Although, they just don't talk about it." Quinora tilted her head in interest.

"Are there any...rules and regulations set for them?" She asked.

"Tons, actually. One of then consists of being over the age of 16, seeing as that was the age of the young man who owned the Mienshao. Another one states that you must gain consent from the Pokémon in order to do it."

"Wait, wouldn't that mean that Pokémon don't need consent from the trainer? Doesn't that seem like a giant loophole?"

"Yeah, but most of them don't mind it. Those that do and are victims of so called rape can just get their Pokémon put down if they wanted to." Occawa said. The way she said it so casually disturbed Quinora slightly.

"Where did you read all of this?"

"Jay's computer. We all use it. He says he doesn't like us doing it, but he doesn't change his password or wipe his history at all. It's almost like he WANTS us to find all of his porn..." Occawa said.

"Anyways, We should go get breakfast. Do you think Venima made something nice for us?"

"Duh. She does every Sunday. Now let's hurry up before Sasha eats it all." She said as she rushed down the stairs with Quinora following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that.


End file.
